


Dog Dazed

by mamacasey28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog pound, M/M, One to many dogs, dog adoptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacasey28/pseuds/mamacasey28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something Cute I came up with from an idea from an awesome person in this Destiel Group I'm in on FB. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Dazed

Dean pulled up to the gray looking building and as he parked Castiel read the side of the building. "Dean, a city pound? Is that not where they keep unwanted cats and dogs?" Castiel asked as he looked back to the older Winchester as the car turned off, and it was parked. "Yep. And I figured, since you're alone so much, you could get a dog or something." Dean said as they got out of the car. "You.. Do you mean that Dean? I thought you did not want a pet." Castiel asked following Dean towards the frount doors of the building. Dean looked at him and nodded with a slight smiled and said, "I mean it Cas. You're at the bunker by yourself a good bit.. And I feel kind of bad about it, so Sam suggested we get you a dog." Castiel listened to him and was quite a moment before Dean asked, "You do want a dog right Cas? Cause we can't have a cat." Castiel looked at him and said, "I would like a dog.. I would really like that. Thank you Dean." Dean nodded and opened the door to the main part of the pound where the cage after cage of dogs were. From tiny little yappy lap dogs, to giant Great Danes and really young puppies, to old dogs that might have a year or so left on Earth. Dean walked in and looking in one cage said, "So what would you like Cas?" After asking that he looked towards the angel and got a bit worried. Castiel's eye's were watery, like he was close to crying. "Cas? Cas are you okay buddy?" He asked as he walked to the other.   
Castiel looked from the cages, to Dean and said, "There.. there are so many of them. They are all so sad Dean." Dean nodded and said, "I know buddy. I kind of wish there weren't places like this, but.. Dude, people are jerks when it comes to pets. This place helps lots of them find good homes." Castiel looked at him, that heart broken look in his blue eye's broke Dean's heart. "Hey, come on. Lets pick out a dog. Any one you want." Castiel looked from him to the cages and quietly walked into the room. He looked at the cages and then looked at Dean and said, "Dean.. I want to take them all home." Dean's eye's widen and he siad, "You're kidding.." Castiel looked at him very seriously and said, "Dean.. I am not kidding. They all need a home. Lets take them all home." Dean stared at him and said, "Cas, we can't take them all home." "But Dean.." Castiel started but Dean shook his head and siad, "Cas, I said no.. And you can't change my mind."  
Sam was sitting in the libary of the bunker when he heard what sounded like a heard of something coming his way. "Dean!?" He called as dozens of dogs came into the libary. All sizes, all ages. Short haired dogs, long haired dogs and.. "Oh my God is that dog hairless!?" Dean walked in head hung and Castiel following him, carrying a little puppy and said, "Thank you Dean." Dean muttered a 'your welcome.' Before looking at Sam and said, "If you teach him how to do any of your bitch faces I will kick your ass." Sam couldn't help it as he started laughing at that. Cas actualy got Dean to get all the dogs, the bunker was never going to be empty now.


End file.
